


Always forever

by alluringartangels



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Bell survives, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Spoilers, Starving, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringartangels/pseuds/alluringartangels
Summary: Bell survived hell caused by Adler only to be trapped by the devil himself, Stitch. Give her a break.This fic takes place after the events of the game. Let’s say, Bell survives to the shot and because she’s related to Perseus, he sends people to search for her body only to realize she’s alive. Of course, she needs to be penalized for her betrayal.
Relationships: Bell/Vikhor "Stitch" Kuzmin, Russell Adler/Bell, Stitch/Bell, Vikhor "Stitch" Kuzmin/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Always forever

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @KnifingGale for getting me into my new obsession, giving me a lot of feedback and just helping me out to improve. I appreciate everything they’ve done for me. They're an amazing writer. Please check out their account. :-)  
> I’m using my oc Viktoria. If you want to know more about her, check out her tag (oc: viktoria norin bell) on my tumblr blog @alluringartangels  
> Also, I have a playlist inspired by this fic (It’s still in progress so I don’t have a lot of songs there, if you have any song suggestions, I’d love to know them). If you want, you can listen to it here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58pSSmNvqKXpBD7fX4KxAn?si=wnFXRCLXTpSgeOvP4A63PA  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

A painful blow woke Viktoria up, “Wake up, подонок” a voice buzzed through her ears.

Stunned, she looked in the direction where the blow came from. She hazily noticed a large figure standing beside her as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

When her vision completely cleared, the figure was a masked man with a distinctive scar on his left eye.

He grasped her chin and eyed her with hatred “Perseus has been looking for you everywhere and it was to expect, you’re related. Unfortunately for you, you’re a survivor which means you have to pay for what you did,”

“You are a traitor and I will treat you like one, being Perseus’s granddaughter won’t save you” he continued as he finally let go of her face. He stood up, gaze never leaving her.

“Bell, we’ve got a job to do” was the last thing she heard.

 _‘No, not again, please’_ she thought as she was standing in a corridor and saw that damn red door again. She tried to focus herself on something else, but her attempts were useless. Viktoria didn’t have a choice but to walk towards the door.

She took a deep breath and opened it, which took her back to the Safehouse, like it used to be.

“Welcome back, Bell’’ Park greeted with a smile as she walked past beside her. She looked around and everyone was there, even Lazar, but something felt off.

Adler was missing.

Typically, he would’ve been sitting in front of the evidence board while smoking a cigarette or in the office doing paperwork. She looked out everywhere for him until she went into the red room, decorated with all the pictures she’d taken on the missions.

Suddenly, the tv at the end of the room turned on. She peeked out of the room. The Safehouse had become empty with no one being around anymore. She walked towards the tv in confusion until she noticed it was playing footage of war, the same she's always seen.

She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in that jungle, living those fake memories again until she arrived at the door and came back to the corridor.

This time, she saw Adler entering through the door, “Adler, wait!” she shouted as she ran towards the door and when she opened it, he went gone, just an empty dark room.

“Don’t leave me, not again, please” she said, crying out. She laid down on the floor and curled up, realizing she got herself into something worse.

Vika gained conscience when she received a hit, this time, to the temple.

“Come back to earth, сука” a soldier scowled, she looked up at him.

“Fuck off” she said blankly, earning other punch on the nose, it started bleeding and now, he didn’t stop beating her up. After some minutes that felt like an eternity, someone gestured to him to cease. They turned off the lights and left the room, leaving her in the darkness, her entire body throbbing. She spent her days like that, lights off, no food and an insignificant amount of water. 

What they were doing to her was barbarous, humiliating.

One day, they gave her a decent meal and the soldier that brought her the food had the lowest ranks because of his uniform. The way he tried to act tough but failed. He untied her to the chair she was in to allow her to eat.

“No funny business or you’re done, got it?” he scolded as he drew his gun, Vika just nodded and stood up to stretch her legs. After a while, she sat and started eating as if there was no tomorrow.

She savored the sensation of having something in her stomach. When she finished, she stood up again, knowing this weirdly kind gesture happened once in a lifetime.

She didn’t even dare to escape, it’s not that she enjoyed being there, but she was weak and couldn’t stand a chance to escape. She definitely didn’t want to test her luck. 

The soldier signaled her to sit and tied her again to the chair. He turned off the lights. Before leaving, he simply said, “You’re lucky Stitch is compassionate with you, you know?” with that, he left. 

His statement stuck in her mind and she kept thinking about it frequently.

_ ‘Why? He said he wouldn’t treat me differently just because gramps is his chief, he must need something from me, that’s for sure’  _ there’s just one way to find out.

Stitch came back. He had that look in his eyes, determination; she recognized that look pretty well, she’s seen it before, she had it before. Then she saw a combat knife in his hand. 

That wasn’t good. 

Stitch walked towards Vika. He lowered himself to be at her height and removed his gas mask.

“Oh Bell, у тебя была работа” he sighed and bit her earlobe, suddenly he turned to give her a small peck on her neck. 

She froze there, not knowing what to do (not that she could) but it turned into her least preoccupation when she felt an unbearable pain in her abdomen.

_ ‘That son of a bitch’  _ she thought as she looked down to see her clothes full of blood, he pulled her hair, Viktoria closed her eyes, earning her a slap on the cheek.

“Look at me,” Stitch commanded. She complied hoping he’d stop and stared at him, eyes watering from the pain inflicted.

“будь ты проклят” Viktoria’s tone lowered to the point that it was almost like a murmur. He took out the blade which gained a groan from her as she tried to move away. 

He didn’t stop, bruise after bruise, stab after stab, her arms, her torso, her legs.

She was all bloodied, her vision blurred, her head was spinning and finally, he stopped.

_‘This is the end, this is finally it’_ she thought, numbly laying there. It was only a matter of time before she passed out from the injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the meaning of the words I used for this fic  
> подонок: bastard  
> сука: bitch  
> у тебя была работа: you had a job to do  
> будь ты проклят: damn you


End file.
